


Worse Than Nicotine

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Zac and The Stripper [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, California, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac has trouble saying no to temptation in the form of a hot British stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any, "I can resist anything except temptation."

Zac smirked to himself as he sat in the back of the strip club, waiting on his favorite to get done with their routine. By the sound of the song he knew the routine was almost up and that just made him all the more antsy.

Antsy to be with the man who was like a drug to him since he had moved to California and started visiting various male strip clubs. A secret that he was keeping from his wife and one that had the power to ruin everything he held dear to him.

But yet here he was again for the third night this week, sitting in the back of the strip club, in a place he shouldn't be just so that he could hang out with the man who was his own personal drug, his own personal nicotine.

Hearing footsteps, Zac looked up as a blush burned across his cheeks and he knew he had gotten lost in his thoughts.

"Ah, Zachary," the British voice spoke as the man gave him a smirk, his blue eyes shining slightly. Eyes that could give Zac's brother Taylor a run for his money. "Wasn't expecting to see you tonight," he said as he sat down next to Zac, clad in only a thong and Zac did his best not to look or stare. "Did you say you were giving up coming here? That your wife wouldn't approve of you watching and getting turned on by men stripping...and that she especially wouldn't like the effect I have on you."

Zac nodded his head, acknowledging the other man's words.

"I did say that, Reece," he sighed as he finally turned to look at Reece and of course his eyes traveled down to where the other man's thong was and Zac swallowed hard at the erection he saw. "But what Meredith doesn't know can't hurt her."

Reece laughed at that, a light little laugh that matched his soft British accent. "I just think you can't resist things Zachary."

"I can resist anything," Zac said as he finally looked up at Reece's face, his brown eyes locking with the mans blue ones. "Except temptation."

Again Reece laughed for a bit though when he stopped he moved a bit closer to Zac which made Zac shiver imperceptibly. "Always knew there was a reason I invited you back here when you made your first trip. You're different than all the other people...interesting and a bit of fresh meat," he shrugged as he reached out for Zac's hand and Zac was surprised when Reece laid his hand on his bare thigh. "I think I'm going to be the death of you my dear sweet Zachary."


End file.
